In certain situations, it may be desirable to lock out certain aircraft control devices. For example, it may be desirable to lock out a yoke of an aircraft during servicing, testing, production, or other situations. During such situations, accidental actuation of the yoke may lead to undesired movement of aircraft control surfaces. Additionally, certain regulations, such as Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) regulations, may require that aircraft control devices be locked while testing and/or maintenance is performed on the aircraft.